The chemistry department at Boston College is seeking funds to purchase a high flux X-ray generator for our macromolecular diffractometer. The instrument will provide a much needed upgrade to our existing setup which functions poorly due to our aging and unreliable generator. The new instrument will provide analytical support for a very broad range of research programs in seven different laboratories, as listed below. These research activities are concentrated primarily in the areas of chemical biology, biochemistry, and synthetic organic chemistry: [unreadable] [unreadable] Major Users: [unreadable] Prof. Steven D. Bruner: "Structural biology of complex natural product biosynthetic enzymes" [unreadable] Prof. Evan Kantrowitz: "The molecular basis of cellular control mechanisms" [unreadable] Prof. Shana O. Kelley: "Human mitochondrial tRNA structure and function" [unreadable] Prof. Larry W. McLaughlin: "Studies of complex DNA assemblies" [unreadable] Prof. Mary F. Roberts: "Enzymes of inositol metabolism and catabolism" [unreadable] [unreadable] Minor users: [unreadable] Prof. Scott J. Miller: "Biomimetic catalysts for asymmetric synthesis" [unreadable] Prof. Marc L. Snapper: "Improved inhibitors of S-adenosylhomocysteine hydrolase" [unreadable] [unreadable] The new instrument will enhance the research of graduate students, undergraduates, and postdocs. Collectively, the above seven research laboratories comprise a group of ~ 62 graduate students, 15 postdocs, and 20 undergraduate research students. X-ray crystallography is frequently the best experimental approach to the structure determination of protein, DNA and small molecular/macromolecule complexes. Access to a reliable and efficient X-ray diffractometer will both facilitate our current research and open new avenues of research. [unreadable] Presently, we have in place all of the components of a state-of-the-art macromolecular diffractometer except for the X-ray generator. Our current machine is approximately 20 years old and is in constant need of repair and maintenance. In addition, the X-ray flux produced by our current setup is not sufficient for the types of problems in our NIH funded research projects. We have in place a new detector and cryogenic apparatus, and the acquisition of a new generator will provide us with a modern and efficient macromolecular diffractometer. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]